plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 May 2017
03:48 https://youtu.be/29VeS4XzLjE?t=59s 03:49 Nice. 03:50 I may be overdoing with these rules, but I feel like if you're a former staff member who has a vote to get their rights back without it just being a thread where they simply ask for their rights back, they can't simply ask for their rights back in the era where the vote happens. 03:50 So we can avoid things like... that. 03:51 I can't disagree with that... 03:51 It's cruel, but it's their fault for not knowing better. 03:52 CZ was never a good staff member 03:52 Welp gtg to lunch in a minute or so 03:52 I might come back later 03:53 If you need me in the next 23 minutes I'll be in Dishcord 03:54 I sorta feel like we should be stricter on who gets demoted, too. If you don't do your job for a long time (like just playing forum games and mostly nothing else and just commenting on blogs), your staff position is on the line. 03:55 But in a wiki like this, participating in non-important discussions = doing your job. 03:55 Same just happened with Pink. 03:55 All it takes is just to be somewhat active. 03:55 That's it, you're fine. 03:56 I feel like whenever Pink is on the line, she'll have an army of guys protecting her from any harm. 03:56 Even if she isn't doing this properly. 03:57 She even said she was FINE with being demoted. 03:57 She almost got demoted, like, three times 03:59 And people still want her to stay in the team even if NO ONE KNOWS when her internet's coming back! 03:59 Well Citron, you haven't used your rights yet and your mainspace activity is not that great, so be careful. 04:00 People here are too obsessed with Pink. 04:00 It's time to stop. 04:01 Maybe it's because Pink is so many what others aren't. 04:01 Problem with me is that I'm slow and have school. And where is that button? 04:01 Revisions. 04:01 You can rollback the latest edit. 04:01 It should be there. 04:01 I was gonna be a chat mod. But somehow that wouldn't work out 04:02 And what's so special about her? 04:02 I'm gonna try to make some edits. I've been a lazy snob. I admit it. 04:02 DUUUH she's a girl DUUUH she's girly DUUUH she's "nice" and "friendly" 04:04 Then why they don't praise you or Terry? 04:04 @TULO I'm sorry. I'm trying, I really am. I want to be a discussion mod, but I'm nowhere close to that. 04:04 I guess it's because her name is "Pinkgirl" and stuff. 04:04 I never even saw myself as nice and friendly. And I've been trying to hide my gender. 04:05 It's fine, just try to not fall behind too much. @Citron 04:05 Terry didn't try charming Someone456 or BUL9 04:06 Well, sorry about "revealing" that. I'll keep it as a secret. @Marcia 04:06 @TULO Thanks. I work best when new cards come out for PvZH. So when set 2 comes out, I will likely be on a edit spree. 04:06 I forgive you. 04:06 I'll say it here though. 04:06 Pink is the definition of.... UGH.... special snowflake. 04:07 Even her wordbubble proves that.... 04:08 She also feels like the Mary Sue out of everyone here. 04:08 Well, only 108 mainspace edits to go. 04:09 And she even has the trademark terrible backstory. 04:10 I guess she socialized so much with everyone and played so much forum games that she's gained the charm of ALMOST everyone. 04:10 Oh and, goes pretty much everywhere and talked to a lot of people in their talk pages. 04:12 Revisions.... I don't see it. 04:12 Any article > Drop down arrow of edit > History 04:12 So she's pretty much that girl in a class who seduces all of the boys 04:12 Pretty much. And girls too/d 04:13 And once you've done that, YOU'RE IMMUNE TO EVERYTHING 04:13 @Marcia O.K thanks. 04:14 You're welcome. Sorry for not wording it better. 04:14 And i agree on the Pink thing 04:15 Oh yeah, she table danced on chat before but I don't think that was logged. I guess her "naughty" attitude charms guys, too. 04:15 How did she even do that here..? 04:15 It doesn't impress me much\ 04:15 RP actions. She did something like the me command and table danced...? 04:16 Oh yeah, she still crushes on a bunch of people. Apparently she has "her love" now. 04:16 I guess people just use roleplay as an excuse 04:16 Who? 04:16 And damn, really? 04:17 An IRL boy. 04:18 Apparently some users also think she likes appearance too much or something. 04:18 Oh, I thought someone from the wiki lol 04:18 I mean, she never talks about their personalities 9 times out of 10. 04:18 But I do know ANOTHER guy who has a crush on her and wanted to punch a wall when she was "missing". 04:18 For a minute, i thought we would all be going to a wiki wedding or something... 04:19 And that dude seems nice.... NOT! 04:19 I gotta go. 04:20 Inb4 it turns out that Pink is a guy 04:20 Just like Puffy 04:20 Just joined chat, and see this (facepalm) 04:20 She posted multiple hand reveals before. 04:20 They look feminine. 04:21 Oh so hand reveals are a thing now. 04:21 Got it 04:22 Oh, and SHE REVEALED HER ENTIRE BEDROOM once. 04:22 Add bot tag for my alt account TULO 04:23 This woman reveals her ENTIRE BEDROOM, her hands, her ponies, but not her face. 04:23 Why..? @PL 04:23 There are tags for alt accounts too 04:23 I can now log chat... :/ 04:23 Whatevs 04:24 But I'm chat logging now... 04:24 Damn, I can't take over chu 04:24 But, okay 04:24 http://orig13.deviantart.net/bff9/f/2017/130/e/2/pink_s_bedroom_by_marcia_mayflower-db8ra91.png This is legit her bedroom. 04:25 Woah, that's a huge mess 04:25 And I thought my room was messy. I have like 60 stuffed animals but they're kept nicely. 04:25 ABSOLUTE NORMAL. 04:25 (troll) 04:26 But then again, that's a tiny room. 04:26 My room is just filled with books and various papers. 04:26 My room has a Love and Berry poster, books, dolls, toys, stuffed animals, and school supplies. 04:27 Oh yeah, my mom's laundry has to be on my bed. 04:27 That woman has not one, but TWO places where she can put her clothes. 04:27 On the master bedroom. 04:29 I also would never have a mirror above my bed. 04:29 Heck, I wouldn't even have it in my room 04:29 If that thing falls, it would hurt, Her bed frame's awfully close to the wall. 04:30 I wouldn't do it for a different reason. 04:30 How come? 04:34 I immediately imagined that I would wake up in the middle of the night, look behind, and see something. 04:35 After a certain occurrence I had quite some time ago, I started imagining stuff when it's dark and I'm alone. 04:35 Huh, I understand. 04:36 It doesn't happen when I'm with smbdy. 04:37 And also after that thing happened I feel like someone's watching me way more often. 04:38 I think that's just a fear of living alone, though. 04:39 I don't feel that way unless I hear my mom's voice when I listen to some songs. For some reason, I can hear mom saying my name on "Romeo and Cinderella" and I couldn't listen to it the same way ever again. 04:40 http://answers.wikia.com/wiki/How_do_you_get_a_boyfriend_fast_on_Woozworld I didn't realize people where THIS dumb. 04:45 Wow, do so little people care about sorting the PvZ Wiki forums these days.... 04:46 And I am just sitting here and watching you both. 04:46 I haven't gotten to that yet. 04:46 I'm still cleaning up the requests for user rights branch 04:47 Thread:908035 Do boards like these go better in Roleplay? 04:49 Ye 04:50 Should unanswered questions from more than 3 months ago be removed? 04:51 Yeah, it's pretty sad tho. 04:53 Yeah. 2017 05 10